Cooler Returns
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: Cooler's Back. And he's stronger than before.
1. Cast of Characters

Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

Caitlin Sanchez (Phoebe in Wonderland)

Dbzfreak60/Yuso (Louisiana)

Cooler (Dragonball Z) (Flashback)

Meta Cooler (Dragonball Z)

Meta Cooler Core (Dragonball Z)

Namekians (Dragonball Z)

Grand Elder (Dragonball Z)

Grandpa Max (Ben 10)

Papi Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Grandpa Chuck Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Ella (Sonic X)

Mr. Tanaka (Sonic X)

Danny (Sonic X)

Helen (Sonic X)

Francis (Sonic X)

Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer)

Master Roshi (Dragonball Z)

Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Yajirobe (Dragonball Z)

Oolong (Dragonball Z)

Little Robot from the big Gete Star (Dragonball Z)

Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z)

Dende (Dragonball Z)

Narrator: Kyle Hebert (Dragonball Z)


	2. Prologue

It was nice and quiet on New Namek until an eclipse was happening in front of the sun.

Namekian: What is it? An eclipse?

Grand Elder: Not this time of year.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the eclipse. But it wasn't an eclipse. Whatever was blocking the sun is heading towards New Namek and it was getting closer. Turns out it was a giant machine and it spreaded around the planet. When it attached to the planet, the ground was shaking.

Narrator: After losing there home planet at the hands of Frieza, the people of Namek were forced to find a new world on with to continue their peaceful existance. Now, an invader of titanic proportions has descended upon New Namek. And unless some means of combatting this threat can be found, the entire Namekian race is in danger of extinction. From across the galaxy, Dende the new guardian of earth has sensed the plight of his people. And at the guidance of his trusted advisor, Mr. Popo, he has turned to the six heroes who may be able to help.

Mr. Popo: It's alright. You can ask them, Dende.

Dende: Thank you.

Dende concentrated to ask us for help.

Dende: Chris! Yuso! Gwen! Dora! Caitlin! Ben! Please save them.

The Dragon Ball Z movie theme played and ended with the title "The Return of Cooler" even though my story title is called "Cooler Returns."

Enjoy!


	3. The Trip to New Namek

We were all in a spaceship heading towards New Namek and we were having a snack.

Ella: Everyone, My rice cakes are complete.

Chris: ALRIGHT! Dig in everybody.

Everyone grabbed a rice cake.

Chris: Remember, you gotta eat if you wanna keep your strength up.

Master Roshi: Got that right.

Krillin: Well if I've known that was a secret, I wouldn't have done all those push-ups this morning. Thanks Master Roshi. When you were going to tell me?

Danny: Anyways, thanks for inviting us on this trip, Chris.

Chris: No problem.

Nelson: You know son, I'm really looking forward to meeting these Namekians,

Linsey: Me too, Chris. Are they nice?

Chris: Sure mom. They're really nice and really more peaceful. I know because I've been there.

Dora: Hey Chris, since you've been there, tell us what it's like on New Namek?

Boots: Yeah Yeah! Tell Us.

Chris: Well you know guys, it's alot like old Namek except there's more trees. And that's just in the part I saw. Anyway, we'll be sure to take the tour before we leave.

Dora: OK!

Yajirobe was eating with a mad look on his face.

Yajirobe: (Sarcastically) Great! If I've known this would turn out to be a family vacation, I would've kept my senzu beans and stayed home.

Ben: That Yajirobe! Always a pleasure.

Grandpa Max: (Sarcastically) A real pleasure.

Oolong: Hey, what about Yuso?

Chris: Oh him? He's in the back room.

Francis: Isn't he hungry?

Chris: Nah! He just wants to be alone right now.

Gwen: Boy! Yuso's been acting a bit different ever since he defeated Cooler.

Helen: Who's Cooler?

Caitlin: Well, do you guys know Frieza? The evil alien Chris beat?

All: Yes.

Caitlin: He was Frieza's older brother.

All: (Gasps)

Mr. Tanaka: That monster had a brother?

Ben: Yeah! Thanks to Yuso, Cooler's gone now. Speaking of which, I hope he doesn't come back. You know some bad guys come back stronger and with a new look.

Master Roshi: That's true. And don't worry everyone. I'm sure he's still the same Yuso inside.

I was in the back room enjoying my alone time staring out the window.

Yuso: (Sarcastically) Funny!

Chris: Quiet guys, he might here you.

We were minutes away from arriving on New Namek. While in the back room, I saw the planet.

Yuso: That's wierd.

I exited the room.

Chris: Yuso?

Dora: What's wrong.

I walked slowly.

Yuso: Chris? When you went to New Namek, did it looked like that?

When were saw the planet on screen, something was wrong with the it.

Oolong dropped his snack.

Oolong: Oh Brother! How did I know we were gonna run into something like this?

Caitlin: What do you mean? Do you know what that thing is?

Oolong: Yeah! It's big and scary.

Boots: What is that?

Yuso: I have a bad feeling about this guys.

Master Roshi: Are you sure one of those is New Namek?

Oolong: Good Point! I'm voting no.

Yajirobe: Don't be stupid. It's the green one.

Chuck Thorndyke: If the green one is New Namek then what's the gray thing on it.

Papi: I don't like what I see.

Mami: What do you think, Dora?

Dora: I think they're two planets. Are they?

Gwen: Could be. But if I didn't know any better, I say the little one is trying to eat the big one.

Chris: OK! Let's go, guys.

We were landing on the planet to see what was going on. 


	4. Meta Cooler!

While we were landing, one of the older Namekians was running for his life until a big robot shot a big net on him and dragged him to the gray machine. All the other Namekians were in handcuffs walking slowly to the machine. One of them fainted and one of the robots picked him up and dragged him. Another one of the Namekians was starting to lose his temper.

Namekian: Enough of this.

Grand Elder: Wait! Stop! Please brother.

The Namekian warrior broke his handcuffs, got out of line and charged at one of the robots. The robot stopped him by grabbing his head and it threw him to the ground. Just when the robot was about to fire, Dora quickly rushed in and hit the blast to the ground. And then she took the Namekian to safety.

Grand Elder: My word. Could it really be?

Everyone stood in front of the robots and the six heroes were in the very front.

Chris: I'll say it once. Get off this planet.

More robots stood behind the robot Chris was talking to.

Grand Elder: Oh Dora. Thank goodness you and your friends have come.

Yuso: Alright robot freaks, the namekian race is not yours to conquer.

Master Roshi, Yajirobe, and Oolong was way behind everyone else.

Oolong: Here that? Cause you better listen if you know what's good for ya. You're out numbered. It'll take a whole army of you tincans to beat these kids.

More robots showed up.

Oolong: WHOA!

Chris: I'm giving you this chance to leave quietly. We don't want to settle this thing with violence. But you must understand if you stay, you will leave us with no choice but to fight.

Krillin: Yeah! What he said.

Oolong was facing the wrong way.

Oolong: HAHAHA! Get the picture medalheads? Outta here or you're done for.

Yajirobe: Hey, that way tough guy.

Oolong: Are you crazy? Do you want them to hear me?

Meta Cooler: Spare me the theactrics. You've made your demands clear.

Everyone: HUH?

Yuso: That voice!

Meta Cooler: It's a shame my cyclopian guards are unable to answer. But then even if they were, what would you really expect them to say? Hmmhmmhmhmhhhmm!

The robot guards stepped aside to make room for the leader to step up. We saw the leader and he hit the ground with his tail.

Yuso: Who are you?

Meta Cooler: Who am I? Don't tell you've forgotten who I am.

Krillin: You know this guy, Yuso?

Yuso: I-I don't know?

I looked back at him and finally recognized him.

Yuso: (Gasps) I got it! I know you. You're Cooler.

Meta Cooler: Well, that took less time for you to figure it out.

Gwen: Did you guys here that? Its Cooler.

Caitlin: But, I thought he was dead.

Krillin: Nope! He looks pretty alive to me.

Helen: That's Cooler?

Danny: I can't believe it. It's him.

Grandpa Max: That's what Frieza's brother looks like.

Dora: No. He's looks different this time.

Ben: I told you bad guys come back stronger with a new look.

I had a flashback to when I defeated Cooler.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT. IT'S OVER. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DISCRACING MY FAMILY.

His death ball was getting lower into the ground along with me.

Chris: YOU CAN DO IT YUSO!

Yuso: YOU'VE MURDERED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE. I CAN'T LET IT GO ON.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! IT IS I WHO DECIDES WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. ALL LIVING THINGS ARE MERELY PLAY THINGS TO ME. NO ONE CAN COMPREHEND MY POWER. WHAT!

Yuso: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS ENDS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW!

I used the kamehameha wave to send the death ball to Cooler and Cooler to outer space.

Cooler: CURSE YOU!

Meta Cooler: Yes! By all accounts, I should in fact be dead, incinerated in the fires of your sun. But faith, it would seem, saw thick that I have a second chance. And thanks to the power of the big Gete Star, I have been reborn stronger and sleeker. New and improved as you might say.

Yuso: I wouldn't go that far.

Caitlin: So the big Gete Star's a monstrocity attacking this planet?

Meta Cooler: I would bother to explain but you won't live long enough to care. You've survived me once but my guards will soon correct that. I'd do it myself but I have a debt to collect.

Caitlin: You demented freak, I've heard enough.

Oolong: Hey, it looks like they got things under control here. So what do you say we go home now?

Yajirobe: You big baby, quit your whining would ya?

Mr. Tanaka: Please, I'm trying to concentrate to battle.

Ella: You're so brave.

Mr. Tanaka: Thank you.

Francis: We all should be brave like Mr. Tanaka.

Grandpa Max: And like Master Roshi. At least he's not crying to leave.

Master Roshi: Actually, You guys wouldn't happen to know where we uh parked.

Everyone fainted when he said that. And the battle was about to begin. 


	5. Robot Fight!

The robots charged at us.

Caitlin: SPREAD OUT!

Caitlin and Dora jumpped in the air and Krillin jumpped too and then a robot hit him to the rocks.

Dora: Watch it, Krillin.

Krillin: OW!

Dora blasted a robot, went to the ground, and dodged an attack. Caitlin and Chris were fighting fast against them. Back on the field, Cooler and I stood in front of each other.

Meta Cooler: Now, I believe we have some unfinished business to settle.

Yuso: Yeah! You've mentioned the debt.

Meta Cooler: So I did.

Our powers were rising causing the little rocks to rise.

Chuck Thorndyke: This is getting intense.

Oolong: I'm scared now.

Yajirobe: I already told you. Either quit your whining or find some other place to hide.

Master Roshi was preparing to attack and punched the robot that charged at him.

Boots: Alright Master Roshi.

Linsey: That was impressive!

Yajirobe: He's the man!

Master Roshi hurt his fist in a silly way.

Nelson: Unimpressive!

Grandpa Max: I couldn't agree more.

Mr. Tanaka: Alright! Let me have a go.

Mr. Tanaka punched and kicked the same robot and he got hurt too.

Francis: Not again.

Papi: At least they stood up for themselves.

The robots captured everyone in nets and dragged them to the Gete Star.

Mami and Boots: DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dora: MOMMY! BOOTS!

Chris: Don't worry, Dora! We'll save them.

Caitlin punched and kicked the enemy robots and they took no damage.

Caitlin: Fine! If that's the way you wanna play it...

She powered up.

Caitlin: Warm up's over. Let's get started.

Ben and Krillin powered up and flew back.

Ben: Hey, are you sure we can't talk about this?

They stopped themselves against a cliff and dashed against the robot guards.

Krillin: Didn't think so. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HYAAAAAAAA!

Ben: CHYAAAAAA!

Krillin: HAAAAAAAAA!

Ben: HYCHAAAAAAAAAA!

Ben and Krillin were breathing and the robots looked back.

Krillin: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ben: THAT REALLY HURTS. ALOT!

Dora and Gwen shook their hands to cool them down. They punched and kicked them robots and the robots blocked their attacks. One of them hit the girls to the ground and pushed them aside. Another one punched Krillin and Ben and they landed on the girls.

Ben: This is bad pain.

The four stood up.

Krillin: How are you girls doing?

Dora: Not too good.

Gwen: Yeah! These guys are tough.

Krillin: I hate to say it but I'm glad it's not just me.

Chris and Caitlin landed.

Gwen: Caitlin! Chris!

Chris: They're really tough huh?

Ben: Yeah!

Caitlin: I might have a way to break that armor. Just concentrate all of your energy into your point of attack. Focus! That outta shake them up a bit.

The robots surrounded them.

Ben: (Sarcastically) Oh Great! There's more.

Dora: Focus!

Krillin: Right! Focus!

Gwen: Focus!

Chris: Focus!

Caitlin: NOW!

Caitlin dashed into a robot and punched through it causing the robot to explode. Followed by Dora, then Chris, then Ben, and Gwen.

Krillin: Well if they can do it... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Krillin got hit after dashing into the robot.

Krillin: Nope! Didn't think so.

He got up and he finally did it.

Krillin: HAHAAA! YEAH!

He then got hit on the head.

Caitlin and Chris got rid of the robots faster. The others were doing well until they got captured.

Chris: We're coming, guys!

Chris and Caitlin got caught by the robots and the robots arms flew up to them and shot them like a machine gun.

Dora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CAITLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Gwen: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!

The Robots then fired rockets at them. Will they be able to save their friends? 


	6. Yuso VS Meta Cooler

Somewhere on New Namek, Cooler and I were getting ready to have our rematch. I punched first but Meta Cooler stopped it. I threw multiple punches and I missed every one. He kicked and missed. We then flew up and threw multiple punches at each other.

Yuso: Why don't you just leave it alone, Cooler?

Meta Cooler: Because I do what I please.

I grabbed his tail and swung him to the ground. But he didn't made it to the ground. He flew back up all powered up while I used the Kaio-Ken technique and we flew around and we crashed into each other. I then hit him in the chest and it done no good.

Meta Cooler: HMPH!

I glowed red and punched and kicked him but then Cooler grabbed my head.

Meta Cooler: Let me guess. You're beginning to wonder how you ever beat me before.

Meta Cooler smashed my face on his knee and punched me in the stomach and to the ground. Just like last time, Cooler prepared his Supernova Death Ball. Only this time, his death ball will be powerful enough to kill me. He fired at me and I teleported behind him. His death ball hit the ground but didn't destroy the planet.

Meta Cooler: Very nice! I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite a clever trick!

Yuso: You like that one huh? HMPH! Chris taught me that move. It's called "Instant Transmission."

Meta Cooler: Instant Transmission? That's one of my favorite techniques.

Yuso: Your favorites?

Cooler teleported next to me and hit me in the face.

Yuso: This changes things.

Cooler got behind me and kicked me in the air. We both used Instant Transmission to fight. The battle was about even until he grabbed my ankle and smashed me into a rocky cliff. I flew back up in the air as he came after me. Cooler was about to kick me in the stomach until I blocked it. He flew back after I transformed into a super saiyan.

Meta Cooler: So, the super saiyan has finally decided to show himself. Well I'd say it's only fitting, Wouldn't you? This is the way I knew you best. Saiyan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is how it should be when you DIE!

Back in Chris' and Caitlin's battle, the robots stopped firing at them.

Caitlin: Are you finish?

The robots are finish.

Caitlin: Let's get rid of them now.

Chris: Right!

Caitlin and Chris: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caitlin and Chris' powers blew the robots away. They destroyed all of them.

Chris: I think we over did it a little.

Caitlin: Well, at least they're done for.

Chris: Come on, Caitlin. Time we've paid a visit to the big Gete Star.

Caitlin: No Chris. I going.

Chris: What!

Caitlin: You're a super saiyan and I'm not. Trust me, I'll help the others. How about you go help Yuso with Cooler?

Chris: Alright! Good luck.

Caitlin: You too.

Caitlin flew to the big Gete Star and Chris was finding me and Cooler.

Back to the battle, I dashed into Cooler and we threw multiple punches at each other. He punched me back, kicked me, and blasted me threw a rock and I flew towards him.

Yuso: Let's end this. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

I rushed threw Cooler and broke his arm into pieces.

Meta Cooler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

After I got up, he regenerated his arm.

Meta Cooler: HMMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHM! Perhaps I should've explained earlier. My body is monitored constantly by the big Gete Star's main computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired. And whatever flaws in my design that allow the injury are corrected. It's quite remarkable really. In simple terms, of course, this means you can't win.

Yuso: I'll just have to try harder.

Meta Cooler: By all means try.

Meta Cooler teleported in front of me and punch me in the stomach hard. He hit me with his tail, kicked me in the waist, and grabbed my ankle. He threw me a few feet away. I was breathing hard. I blasted him and it didn't do any good. He blasted me while I moved them away as I head towards him. I pushed him back a little in the chest and then he grabbed my neck.

Meta Cooler: And now, the moment I've dreamt up for so long.

I hit his arm and kicked his head and he absorbed those attacks into to his arm that was choking me.

Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Meta Cooler: Good-bye, Super Saiyan!

Narrator: Will Yuso win against this evil foe? Will Caitlin save the others from the big Gete Star. Will Chris save Yuso in time before it's too late? 


	7. The Big Gete Star

At the big Gete Star, the Namekians and everyone else were in front of a little robot with an annoucement to make.

Chuck Thorndyke: So, this is the big Gete Star?

Grandpa Max: Sure looks like it.

Ben: (To Dora and Gwen) Guys, I hope Yuso, Chris, and Caitlin are all right.

Dora: Of course they are, Ben!

Gwen: We just have to believe in them more.

Master Roshi: Hey everyone, someone's heading this way.

Boots: Who is it?

Oolong: It looks like a little robot.

Little Robot: Excuse me! Your attention please. If you'd all be so kind as to follow me, we'll begin chopping you up.

All: (GASPS)

Little Robot: No No! It's not what you think. We don't want to hurt you. We only want the energy from your bodies to power the big Gete Star. So we just have to chop you up.

Yajirobe: You aint choppin' nothin'.

Yajirobe ran to the robot and punched its head. It didn't do any good.

Little Robot: Well Well! You're quite the spirited one, are you? Good! well start with you.

The robot grabbed Yajirobe and start bringing him to the room to chop him up. Everyone else tried to save him but they got dragged too. Caitlin made it to the big Gete Star to find the others. She found the room where Yajirobe was about to get chopped. And everyone else was behind bars.

Yajirobe: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME OFF OF THIS TABLE!

Dora: Try to hang on. We'll figure something out.

Yajirobe: YEAH, SURE! JUST TAKE YOUR TIME.

The robot was singing a chopping song until Caitlin came in and blasted him away and save Yajirobe. And then she broke the bars everyone was behind.

Helen: Caitlin! You're here!

Caitlin: Yeah! Glad I came just in time.

Nelson: Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here.

Dora: This way.

Krillin: Let's hurry up and get outta here.

Oolong: Come on people. Let's move it.

All: (Gasps)

Everyone gasps when they saw a whole army of Meta Coolers. There's more than one Cooler.

Krillin: You're kidding, right?

The Meta Coolers captured everyone and brought them to an energy draining chamber. They all got hung with wires that drain their energy.

Ella: Where are we?

Danny: And what are these wires doing on us?

Everyone struggled to be free.

Francis: I can't move.

Linsey: Me neither.

Mami: What's going on here?

Meta Cooler Core: Welcome everyone to the big Gete Star.

Mr. Tanaka: It sound like...

All: COOLER!

Meta Cooler Core: That's right!

Ben: Where are you, Cooler?

Meta Cooler Core: I'll fill you all in when the last two saiyans get here. Until then, how about you watch them on screen fighting a mini version of myself.

Cooler put a screen in front of everyone so they can watch the fight outside. They saw Meta Cooler choking me.

Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All: YUSO!

Caitlin: YOU MONSTER!

Meta Cooler Core: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! My Meta Cooler will take down those two super saiyans for me. I doubt they'll handle them "ALL." 


	8. Two Super Saiyans

Cooler was still choking me.

Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Cooler: Just like I said before. You're nothing but a pathetic little weakling.

Chris finally made it and kicked Cooler away from me by surprise.

All: CHRIS!

Linsey: Our little boy saved him.

Nelson: That's my boy!

Meta Cooler Core: It's about time the other super saiyan showed up.

Chris: I don't think so, Cooler!

Chris transformed into a super saiyan.

Krillin: WOW! Two Super Saiyans!

Yuso: (Coughs) Thanks Chris!

Chris: Glad to help.

Meta Cooler: Well Well Well! If it isn't the super saiyan that killed my brother. I've waited for so long to avenge him.

Chris: You won't be able to beat me, Cooler. And Yusos fate is no longer your concern.

Meta Cooler: HMPH! Super Saiyans yes but monkeys all the same. Your still all show and no substance.

Chris: We'll see about that.

Chris dashed to Cooler and Cooler Punched Chris back. Chris dashed to him again and kicked him and Cooler grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground. Cooler put his hand on Chris' face getting ready to blast him until I came in and kicked him out of the way. Cooler got back up and teleported behind Chris getting ready to knock him to the ground.

Yuso: Cooler, no you don't.

I teleported beside Cooler and tackled him down.

Chris: ENOUGH! YOU'LL NOT MAKE OF FOOL OF US, COOLER.

Chris blasted Cooler but missed. Cooler showed up in front of Chris and kicked him in the stomach hard. Meta Cooler spotted where I would show up.

Meta Cooler: There you are.

He punched Chris to me and I grabbed him in my arms. Cooler then blasted us with an invisible attack from his eyes.

Helen: You are so heartless, Cooler!

Meta Cooler Core: Of course I am. I'm evil. What did you expect?

Dora: Chris and Wilton will stop you for this.

Meta Cooler Core: HMPH! (Sarcastically) Really?

Meta Cooler starts draining some of their energy.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Meta Cooler Core: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That should shut you guys up a bit.

Back in the battle, Chris and I rised up of being under rocks.

Yuso: (Beathing hard) That medal freak! I can't even pick myself up and we haven't even lay a scratch on him. (Breathes)

Chris: Hey! (Breathes) Can you still fight?

Yuso: What? What kind of a question is that?

Meta Cooler was walking slowly towards us.

Chris: (Breathes) Listen. At this rate, we're not gonna make it much longer. There's only one way for us to win. We have to combine our powers and attack him at the same time.

Yuso: (Angry) I'm not taking any orders from you.

Chris: I...thought you'd might say that.

Meta Cooler was closing in.

Chris: He's coming. Yuso, I need your help, please.

Yuso: OK! LET'S DO IT. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris and I dashed to Cooler and broke his whole body into pieces. Before he regenerated his body, Chris and I turned around and started blasting him away.

Yuso: DIE COOLER!

Chris and I blasted him rapidly.

Meta Cooler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dies)

Chris and I fainted and changed back to normal while trying to catch our breath.

Chris: You see? I knew we could do it if we worked together.

Rocks came down off of a cliff. What was on the cliff was Meta Cooler. And then it turns out there were more than one.

Chris: I've heard of stacking the odds but this is ridiculous.

Yuso: What is going on here?

Meta Cooler Core: Don't look so stupid. As I said, the big Gete Star, it just corrects any flaws to my body's design. Even if the flaws only that I have one body. Now I wonder if one Meta Cooler gave you so much trouble, how will you feel against a thousand? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Guess we got no choice but to try.

Yuso: I...can't feel my legs.

The Meta Coolers headed down the cliff heading towards me and Chris.

Chris: (Sarcastically) Great! Well, its been nice knowing you, Yuso!

Yuso: It's been nice knowing you too, Chris.

Chris and Yuso: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Chris and I powered up to go against the Meta Coolers. 


	9. Meta Cooler Core!

Chris and I woke up and we were in the energy draining chamber where everyone else is.

Dora: Chris!

Caitlin: Yuso!

Chris: HUH? Where are we?

Meta Cooler Core: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Once again, welcome to the big Gete Star.

Yuso: Cooler, where are you? And I mean the real you.

Meta Cooler Core: That's a difficult question to answer. To answer that, I'm everywhere around you. But the main one your looking for is right here in front of your eyes.

Ben: What?

Meta Cooler Core: HAHAHA! The story is thus. Somewhere forgotten deep in space, there existed a simple computer chip. It floated for ions among the graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellites. Until one day, this conscious advised that means of propergating itself. It began to absorb massive energy from its surroundings. Until it had grown from a single chip to a giant machine. At some point, it was left my body including my brains also absorbed. My consciousness was merged with the main computer. I took control soon and since I am the big Gete Star. And using the technology at my disposal, I'd created a new metal body for myself. A Meta Cooler if you will. I think you know the one.

Dora: So what are you going to do with us now?

Caitlin: Yeah! What?

Meta Cooler Core: Let's just say I decided to extract my revenge.

Chris: What?

Cooler continued to drain our energy.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Cooler Core: What delicious irony! That all of your energy is going to fume the destruction of the very planet you are trying to save. HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Wonderful! WHAT AGONY!

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caitlin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gwen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The big Gete Star was gathering energy from us to destroy the planet. It was getting close. It took all of our energy and we all passed out.

Meta Cooler Core: It seems what they say is true! All good really must come to an end. But to think that these humans and super saiyans had this much energy, anymore, it would've begun to succeed my capacity.

A bit more energy from Chris was absorbed and the big Gete Star was starting to overload.

Meta Cooler Core: What! What was that? How am I still drawing power?

We all gave him more energy.

Yuso: Come on, everybody. He wants energy? Let's give him energy.

Meta Cooler Core: STOP! THE CIRCUIT IS SUPPOSE TO BE CLOSED. WHY IS IT KEEP GOING IT?

As we all gave him more energy, the big Gete Star was starting to fall apart.

Meta Cooler Core: STOP! PLEASE! IT'S ALREADY IN. I'M AT MY LIMIT! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!

The wires on us got off and we quickly grabbed them and gave him more energy.

Yuso: TAKE THIS, COOLER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The big Gete Star was blowing up and so were all of the little Meta Coolers. The big Gete Star was getting off the planet while parts of it was blowing up. After that, the energy chamber blew up and we all escaped the explosion. It blown me and Chris close to Cooler and the others on the other side of an abyss in the floor.

Meta Cooler Core: THE CONTROLS AREN'T RESPONDING! I CAN'T MAINTAIN MY HOLD ON THE PLANET! GRRRRRRR! It would seem I'd underestimated the amount of energy these super saiyans were capable of.

Yuso: That's the same mistake you made last time, isn't it? You'd think you would've learned by now.

Dora: CHRIIIISSSS!

Krillin: YUSOOOOOOO!

Chris: All of you, get out of here as fast as you can. We'll follow you as soon as we take care of things here.

Nelson: Are you sure, son?

Meta Cooler Core: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In the shape you're in, what exactly do you plan to take care of?

A fire blasted out of the abyss between us and the others.

Dora: CHRIIISS!

Papi: Lets get out of here!

Mami: Come on, Dora.

Dora: (In her thoughts) Good luck, Chris and Yuso. Come back alive.

Everyone got out before the big Gete Star was going into space.

Boots: (Thoughts) Please be OK!

I got up to finish Cooler once and for all.

Yuso: Laugh all you want. But you're not exactly in the position to defend yourself, are you? I don't see any of your Meta Coolers coming to help you this time.

Meta Cooler Core: HMPH! I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think. As you know the real pity, as soon as you figure it out, who will be left to stop me from devouring this planet?

Yuso: I learned from my mistakes, Cooler. I know now that there's only one way to deal with your kind. AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I transformed into a super saiyan.

Meta Cooler Core: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cooler had wires from the big Gete Star to form a huge body of his own as I prepared my final attack. He approached me and punched me to the ground and started to squeeze blood out of me with his hand made out of wires.

Meta Cooler Core: It's like I told you from the start. YOU CAN'T WIN!

Yuso: AUH! EVEN IF THAT'S TRUE, EVERY BREATH IN MY BODY WILL BE SPENT TRYING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

More blood was coming out of me until Chris got up and cut Cooler's arm off.

Meta Cooler Core: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Chris: That's the last time you'll underestimate us. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuso: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I freed myself from the wires and Chris and I prepared our final attacks to finish Cooler Off. He and I blasted Cooler in the chest.

Meta Cooler Core: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dies)

Cooler exploded and died along with the big Gete Star. The computer chip he mentioned survived. It was the end of Cooler and the end of the big Gete Star. And Chris and I were still on it. 


	10. Victory for Everyone!

Krillin: (Quiet voice) Chris? Yuso?

Linsey: My little boy!

Danny: No! No! It can't be true!

Minutes later passed and they didn't saw us.

Ella: They're gone!

Mr. Tanaka: No! THEY CAN'T!

Gwen: Grandpa? Please tell me it's not true.

Grandpa Max: (Sigh) I'm sorry, Gwen.

Everyone Cried.

Boots: They were two of my best friends. And now they're gone.

Chris' Mom cried on her husband's shoulder.

Linsey: Our son is gone!

Nelson: I was so busy, I never spent any normal family time with him.

Ben: Yuso was like my bestest friend.

Caitlin: You know Ben, he was my bestest friend too.

Grand Elder: We're so sorry everyone.

Dora: (Thoughts) I can't believe they're both gone. And I never got a chance to tell Chris how I really feel about him.

Oolong: (Cries) Hey everybody? Look up there!

Helen: What is that?

Francis: I don't know but it's coming down.

Krillin: What do you think it could be?

Chuck Thorndyke: I don't know.

Dora: HUH? Hey, it's them.

Everyone saw us falling down. They were so proud to see us again.

Dora: CHRIS!

Chris: HAHAHAHA!

No one tried to catch us so we landed hard in the ground. We got up and had senzu beans Yajirobe gave us.

Chris: WOW! That hit the spot! Good thing you bought those senzu beans after all huh, Yajirobe. Hey, where's Yuso?

Krillin: Nah, you know Yuso! Looks like he ate his senzu bean and went home.

Gwen: This is the second time he's defeated Cooler and walks away.

Chris: Don't worry guys. I have a feeling he's back from his alone time now. Excluding his alone trip back home.

Nelson: Well, as long as you boys are safe.

Dora went to Chris and they hugged.

Chris: WOW! You sort of missed me huh, Dora?

Dora: Yeah! I thought you were gone.

Chris: Well, here I am.

Master Roshi: Christopher, I'm so proud.

Chris: Thanks Master Roshi!

Chris looked up in the air to thank me.

Chris: And thank you too, Yuso. I couldn't have done it without you.

In space, I was in a spaceship heading home. In my ship, I crushed the computer chip in my hand.

Yuso: (Smiles) HMPH!

The Dragon Ball Z Movie Ending Theme played in the background and ended with a pic of me and Chris preparing our final attacks to victory.

The End! 


End file.
